Question: Solve for $t$ : $22 = -4 + t$
Solution: Add $4$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{22 {+ 4}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{t} \\ 22 &=& -4 + t \\ \\ {+4} && {+4} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 22 {+ 4} &=& t \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = 26$